The multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) has been standardized in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP). The MBMS allows broadcast services or multicast services to be provided for terminal device devices in a mobile communication network. Various technologies have been developed with respect to the MBMS.
For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses control information allowing reception and acquisition of data to be broadcast or multicast in the MBMS (MBMS session).